Collide
by YuriKnight
Summary: During the three years in which vegeta and bulma were somehow wed, they run into some trouble. So bulma goes out for a relaxing helicopter ride? what happens when she meets chichi and she really begins to relax? warning yuri! One shot!


1**Collide**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! WHY!?!?!?! oh well I'll just drown my sorrows in MILK!!!

Sometime in the three years that passed in which vegeta and bulma were married...

Bulma strained her ears to hear the blades of the helicopter slow down and stop. She looked around and affirmed the fact that she was alone, on this rocky cliff. She sighed heavily and pushed away the device she used to steer it. She looked down at herself. What in the world was she wearing!? Nothing but her jeans, unzipped, and a silky bra. She could vividly remember what had happened. She had been so close to having sex with that vegeta. When she was in the room with him, she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't feel an attraction, or arousal or anything. She did want to go through with it, seeing as how she wasn't the type of woman to give up.

Yet when vegeta had finally stripped her down to her underwear, almost had her submissive and wanting, he had said something that had driven her away. "I love you" That was it. When she heard that she just couldn't go on. So she ran, with only enough time to recover her jeans, and off in the helicopter she drove, too afraid to look back at him.

Yet as she now sat here in this empty, barren place, she couldn't help still wanting to be satisfied. So she decided there was only one way. Her hand snuck it's way into her pants, and under her panties. She wasn't wet at all. She though she would be after her encounter... but she wasn't. Nevertheless she began to rub herself slowly, leaning her body back, and letting her other hand hang limp and meaningless. She could feel the moisture rising, but her moment was ruined when there were footsteps heard outside. She grabbed an emergency vest to cover herself, but a loud "HI!" from whoever was outside the vehicle caused her to toss it to the side in surprise.

"Huh?! Who are you!?"

"It's just me bulma, Chi-chi!"

"Huh? Who?!"

"You know, the ox kings daughter"

"Oh! Uh sorry. I know, you just surprised me."

"Um... what are you doing?"

"Well I... I was a little stressed. So I took a drive."

"Hmm... weird vehicle for a ride... and an unhooked bra, and some blue jeans only up to my knees isn't exactly my choice of clothing"

"Oh well... I can explain... I think..."

"I know what you were doing bulma... It's a little obvious"

Bulma turned away and blushed, not knowing if she would ever be able to look her friend in the face again... until she felt chi-chi straddle her. She looked up and gasped at chi-chi's smiling face.

"What are you-"

Her sentence was cut off, as she felt chi-chi fill her mouth with her tongue. She could feel chi-chi work furiously at her tongue.

Chi-chi put her hands on bulma's face. She sunk deeper into her mouth. As much as bulma felt inclined to scream or push, instead she succumbed, almost immediately. Her eyes fell shut.

Bulma's eyes shot open again when chi-chi broke the unexpected kiss.

"You know... you're gonna need help for this kinda stuff"

Bulma regained herself. "Chi-chi what in the hell are you doing!"

Chi-chi frowned a bit. This scared bulma. "I didn't mean to yell..."

"You... don't like it?"

"W-what? I don't what?"

"Come on bulma, you can't tell me you don't like this"

Bulma's hand was grabbed and placed flat on chi-chi's bottom. The hand quivered a bit.

"Go on, I know you want to. I know what you want right now. You can go first bulma."

Bulma didn't understand what Chi-chi was saying. But her hand moved anyway, slowly into chi-chi's clothing, onto her asshole. She stroked the opening... It was small. She looked up at chi-chi's face. It was already filled with lust. Chi-chi kissed bulma's neck, making her moan deeply. At this point bulma force herself into chi-chi. This made chi-chi release bulma, and a moan that resembled a scream. Chi-chi flew forward, hanging with one hand to bulma's hair, the other hand on the back of the seat. Bulma stopped while inside of her, for fear of harming her.

"No, keep going, do what you want"

Bulma inserted a second finger and went deeper, throwing chi-chi into a steady back and forth motion. Bulma's other hand wandered near chi-chi's second hole. She could feel the wetness. Bulma penetrated her again, forcing chi-chi's ass into the air. Now chi-chi began o go in a diagonal rocking motion, moaning louder with each time she rocked.

"Bulma! Stop!!"

Bulma screeched to a halt, removing her hands so quickly, that chi-chi bled a little.

"This isn't what I came her for, so now it's my turn.Chi-chi moved herself down and kissed bulma's neck hard. Now it was bulma's turn to moan. Chi-chi trailed kisses down bulma's stomach until she reached her abdomen, where she kissed with surprising pressure. Bulma gave a long low moan and felt herself becoming wet.

Chi-chi wasted no time in submersing her tongue deep into bulma's flowering sex. Bulma continued to moan, as she began to knead her own breasts. Chi-chi's thrusts were quick and hard, causing bulma to rip her panties and jeans apart, in an attempt to spread her legs and get as much of Chi-chi into her as possible. Without warning, bulma exploded in pleasure, covering chi-chi's face in her fluids. Bulma's body completely relaxed . Chi-chi grabbed bulma's face and kissed her again, causing the seat to snap back. Their legs tangled in a wet mess, they fell asleep together.

**END**

YAY! Open endedededness. I wrote this short, open ended, one-shot for a reason. Tis my first submission, and I don't want to write a huge story without first knowing my weaknesses in Yuri fanfiction. So I must have constructive criticism!! Yet please don't try to be extremely mean about it, I just need to know what I can work on before I can start any large projects. Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
